Blazing Sun
by Nadkins4567
Summary: Ten years after Breaking Dawn, best friends Hannah and Ruby are ripped apart after Ruby accidentally kills someone with her unknown latent gift. Ruby is changed by the Volturi and her death is faked. Hannah believes her best friend is dead until the Cullens and Jacob's pack move into her small town. (Alec x Ruby) (Leah x Hannah) Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ties That Bind

The summer sun shone down on the bleak Group Center in Indianapolis that I called my home. I had only been here for a week. My name is Hannah Smith, and it has been a week since my parents died. I'm only thirteen years old and my parents are dead. I have no other family, and so I was sent here to this bleak little center for children without a family. This place is hell on earth, only with less flames.

The weeks kept passing without any change. It was like every other day at the center. Nothing ever changes. Today will be the same as always. I went to the kitchen with the other children. I wasn't close to any of them and I hardly ever talked to any of them. I got to the kitchen and was served breakfast the same as alway. I sat at the same little table as always. But was to happen was not the same as always.

I was absorbed in my thoughts when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a girl whom I have never seen before. She looked my age and had long red hair tied back in a ponytail and pretty chocolate brown eyes the shape of almonds. "May I please sit here?" she asked politely in high pitched voice that matched her petite figure.

I simply nod and she sits in the seat next to me. She holds out her hand and smiles politely. "I'm Ruby. It's very nice to meet you." I shake her hand and introduce myself.

I was curious about the girl next to me. I had never seen her before and she was much friendlier than any other kids in this hell hole. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

Ruby sighed and looked down at her food. "I got here last night. Please don't ask why I'm here. I don't want to think about it." She then smiled and looked up at me. "Don't ask that and we can be friends. You looked lonely sitting here. The other kids have at least one person to talk to and you were alone." She told me.

My heart fluttered. If this place is hell, then Ruby is an angel who had fallen from heaven by mistake. She is too pure for a place like this, yet it seemed that even she had been tainted by negativity. I smiled at her. "Thanks for worrying about me, though I'm fine alone."

Ruby shook her head. "Nobody is fine alone. Especially in a place like this. I have not been been here long, but I can tell that this is not a good place. I need a friend, and so do you. Why don't we be friends with each other? I want to be your friend, Hannah."

I smiled and nodded. "Then let's be friends, Ruby." I did not know how to feel. I finally had a friend and that made me feel good, but a day would come that the people here would tear us apart. I guess it's best to cross that bridge when I come to it and get to know Ruby for now.

Ruby and I were together the entire day. We talked about our hobbies. I loved riding horses and archery. I felt most at home surrounded by nature even though I was born and raised in the city. My parents always insisted that I live a healthy and active lifestyle. Ruby loves animals just as much as I do, though she is more of a cat person than a horse person. We talked about our dreams. I want to be Biologist and Ruby dreams of being a police officer. Ruby has a strong sense of justice, so her dream makes sense.

Ruby was everything I wanted in a friend and the perfect human being in my eyes. I could not see myself away from Ruby. In the span of one day she had become my entire world.

When it was time to go to bed, we waited for everyone to fall asleep and snuck outside to the playground where we have free time. Once there, Ruby reached into the pocket of her jean shorts and took out two thin pink bracelets. "Take one as a symbol of our friendship. I made them with supplies I stole from the crafts pantry. As long as we have these on our wrists, nothing will ever come between us. We talked together until we got too tired and returned to our beds

After that night, we were inseparable. We were together all day and snuck out every night. Nothing would ever come between us, or so we thought.

Several days have passed by without incident. We thought this night would be the same, but everything changed in the most violent way possible. An hour into our nighttime adventure, we heard footsteps approaching, but did not see the worker until it was too late.

Ruby screamed as the worker grabbed her arm. "Go to bed girls. If you don't come willingly then we will drag you. You will be kept apart from now on."

I started sobbing while Ruby screamed in defiance. "You can't do that! You can't keep us apart. Hannah is all that I have!" What happened next can only be described as inhuman yet I do not care. Ruby is not a monster that the world will surely paint her as after tonight.

There was fountain of blood as the worker spontaneously split in several pieces. Ruby was so soaked in Blood that not even holy water could wash off. She collapsed to the ground sobbing. "I didn't mean it! I felt a strange power leave my body and she just died. I'm a monster! I'm a murderer! I'm worse than the criminals that I hate so much. I'm sorry Hannah. I'm sorry but it's not safe for me here and nobody is safe around me. Goodbye Hannah. Please don't try to find me. If you want me, look at the bracelet and remember the happy times we had." With that, Ruby stood up and ran, leaving me and the security cameras as the only witnesses.

Meanwhile in Volterra

The news of a girl in an orphanage who was spontaneously dismembered had gone global and cameras showed what eyes could not see. The culprits were paper thin tendrils seemingly made of telekinetic energy that radiated from the girl. Not since Isabella Swan have the Volturi found a human with a fully developed ability. Even more rare, this ability was entirely physical. To say that Aro wanted Ruby to join the guard was an understatement. Even Caius saw the pontential and was intrigued by such a violent gift. Marcus on the other hand was depressed, bored, and did not care either way.

It was for this Reason Demetri was called to the throne room. It would be his job to go to Indianapolis and track the girl to her current location and Aro could meet her. Though only thirteen, the girl had to be charged very soon, for any weak minded human who saw the news and fears the girl could kill her. For that much power to be snuffed out like a candle would be such a waste.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Transformation

Ruby hid in a dark alley and cried. She was all over the news. Scientists wanted to study her and the police wanted her in jail. Didn't they know it was an accident. Then again, accidentally killing someone is still killing them. Ruby was officially a murderer.

Ruby suddenly felt a sharp pain hit the back of her head. Blackness was quick to take hold as blood leaked slowly onto the concrete ground.

After Demetri reached the orphanage occurred, tracking the girl, whose name he learned was Ruby was very easy for him to do. She was human after. It would have been easy even if she was a vampire. But when he and Aro got to where his ability said she should be, Ruby was gone. The only trace of her was a tiny blood stain on the ground. Aro's fears wear coming true. People wanted Ruby dead.

Ruby came to with her hands and feet tied up and a blindfold covering her eyes. She screamed as someone slammed a blunt force object against her arm and leg joints. Her attacker yelled at her. "How dare you kill my wife, you monster!" This was the husband of the worker she had murdered, and he wanted an eye for an eye.

Ruby only had one defense, and that was to play dead. She stopped screaming and forced her body to go limp. It worked. The blunt object slammed against her head one final time and the man said. "Now to dispose of the body." He doused Ruby's body in gasoline and through a match. Ruby was hit with the worst pain she had ever felt and was unable to stop her screams.

By the time Demetri and Aro had gotten to Ruby, the girl was struggling to breathe. Despite the fact that very little blood was spilled, Ruby's body was broken, battered, and engulfed in flames. Demetri tracked down and drained her attacker dry while Aro went over to Ruby.

Suddenly the fire was gone, but the burns were severe. Ruby was grasping for air when Aro bent over her. Even in Ruby's blurred vision, he was inhumanly beautiful. Ruby thought he was an angel. "Help me…" she rasped weakly.

Aro nodded to Ruby, looking into her brown eyes with his own eyes, blacked from a mix of anger and hunger. In spite of his hunger, Aro's three thousand years of experience gave him enough control to both change Ruby and enjoy a snack at the same time. Ruby let out an ear piercing scream as Aro's teeth sank into her neck. After enjoying his little snack, Aro injected his venom into Ruby's bloodstream. When he was done, he once again looked into Ruby's eyes with his own, now red from Ruby's blood.

Demetri smirked when he heard the screams that meant Ruby's translation has begun, her attacker dead at his feet. "Welcome to the Volturi, Ruby." he smirked with a strong Greek accent.

The next day, Hannah heard the news that Ruby was dead. She was the only one to cry over the death of poor, innocent Ruby. Little did Hannah know that Ruby would not be innocent for much longer.

That day, Hannah would not stop crying. No body was ever found, only bloodstains, a crowbar, and a lighter were found at the scene. Hannah could not believe that Ruby was dead. In her head, she knew that Ruby was dead, but she still held hope inside her heart.

Meanwhile Ruby thought she was in hell. That man She saw was no angel, but a demon. His red eyes had given that away. Ruby thrashed and screamed in agony on the floor while Aro and Demetri disposed of her attacker's corpse and faked Ruby's death. Even without a body, there would be enough evidence for police to determine that Ruby had met her demise. In reality the fate of Ruby was much worse. Much like her namesake, Ruby would be a jewl in the crown of emperor Aro for all eternity.

After the scene of Ruby's demise was set, Aro picked up the girl. Ruby kept convulsing in Aro's arms and screaming. "Just kill me!" she screamed. "It hurts... it hurts so much."

Indeed, the pain was unlike anything she had ever felt. Being beaten with a baseball bat was child's play. Being burned alive was a gentle stroll in the park on a pretty spring day. This was an all consuming pain.

In spite of the pain, a day later Ruby could hear voices. "So she was burned alive as well?" Asked the voice of a young boy. The man who found her on fire answered. "It is true, Alec." The boy asked another question. "Can I use my gift, master?" He asked. The answer he got was short and clear. "No. But we need Chelsea to. I want her bonds to that human girl broken and I want her tied to us." Ruby felt a wave of sadness and anger meet the agonizing pain of her transformation. Did they mean Hannah? How dare they try to break the ties that bind her to Hannah, but there was nothing she could do about. Suddenly Ruby did not care about Hannah at all. The ties of friendship had been broken.

Ruby could hear other voices as well. "We have another thirteen year old made vampire with a deadly gift. I just hope she isn't as creepy and insane as the twins. I don't think I can take another sadistic little girl." said someone with a deep voice. I mere second latter the same voice screamed in pain. "Watch what you say, Felix." hissed the high pitched voice of a girl.

It burned Ruby from head to toe for three whole days. Then it finally subsided everywhere except her throat and heart. She could hear and feel her heart beat reach 100 mph and then abruptly stop. Ruby's brand new blood red eyes flash open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Monster

Ruby's eye flashed open to see a large group standing over her. One was the man who had been there that night. She turned all of her attention to him. "What did you do to me!" She shrieked.

Aro looked at Ruby with a look that somehow showed a mix of both calm and excitement. "Don't fear or lash out, Ruby."

Ruby looked at him confused. "How do you know my name?" She asked. He creeped her out, yet she felt loyal to him. It was as though someone had manipulated the ties that bind.

Aro sighed. He may as well tell her now. As a member of the guard, she would find out anyways. "I know everything about your human life, Ruby. With one touch I can read every thought you have ever had."

Ruby was shocked. What did he mean by her human life? It was almost enough to take away the burning pain in her throat. Ruby did not give that much thought. She probably had Strep Throat or something. She stared at the man as he continued to tell her ludicrous things. "My name is Aro. I'm a vampire and you are too now, young Ruby."

Ruby was baffled. "Vampires don't exist." She stated matter of factly. Aro shook his head and Ruby heard someone snicker. She turned her attention to a tall muscular man in his late teens or early twenties, who would be intimidating if it were not for his smile.

The boy next to the muscular man nudged him. This boy was tall, thin, and in his mid to late teens. "Cut the poor girl some slack, Felix." He said. Ruby growled at him like a feral cat. She was not some poor little girl. They seemed to ignore her.

Felix smirked at the boy. "A vampire just said that vampires don't exist, Demetri. It's funny."

Demetri shook his hand. "She was a human two minutes ago. Of course she thinks vampires don't exist. Master Aro will prove her wrong."

Hearing his name, Ruby turned her attention back to Aro. He simply handed Ruby a mirror. She gasped. She almost couldn't recognize herself. She looked just like a creepy doll from a horror film, with skin as white as snow and eyes as red as blood. The simple thought of blood made her throat burn more. Her hands flew up and she grasped her throat. "Why are my eyes red?" she asked.

Aro's response was quick and to the point. "You are a Vampire, Ruby."

Ruby realized it was true. If it was possible for her to accidentally dismember someone, than it was possible for vampires to be real. Ruby sighed. "It's true. But how?"

Aro nodded. "It's fairly simple, but I'll tell you later. Right now you need blood. Heidi will be here with your meal any second."

As if on cue the sweet smell hit her nose and drove her into a frenzy. She growled, hissed and bared her teeth. In a flash, she was restrained by Felix and another Muscular vampire. "Let go of me!" She hissed violently.

Finally, a woman walked into the room with a group of humans behind her. Felix and the other muscular vampire released Ruby and the slaughter began. Ruby sunk her teeth into a man's neck and felt the warm blood running down her throat, bringing temporary relief. Even after the first victim was drained, the fire in Ruby's throat raged on. It was not long before Ruby had killed every last human in the room.

Ruby froze, clearly overwhelmed by grief. "What have I done. Everywhere I go, someone ends up dead!" She yelled. She felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around to see a vampire boy her age in appearance. Close behind him was a vampire girl, also Ruby's age in appearance. Like Ruby herself, they looked like creepy dolls from a horror film. They looked so similar, they could be twins. "It's okay, Ruby. It's what you are. We are vampires. It's part of the food chain. Do humans cry when they eat sheep? They are the prey and we are the hunters. Don't you remember the way they treated you? They called you a monster even though they had nothing to fear. Now it's your turn to show them true fear. I'm Alec, by the way." said the boy. Alec was right. Ruby was a monster, so why shouldn't she act like one.

Ruby unfroze at his words. "You're right." The girl spoke up with high pitched voice that sounded like bells, much like Ruby's own voice. "Of course he is. He's my brother. I'm Jane. Since you can't use your gift while in pain, we will be spending a lot of time together, just in case you can't control it, so we may as well try to get along." Ruby smiled. Maybe she could be friends with Jane and Alec. She fuzzily remembered being friends with a girl as a human, but for some reason that girl did not mean a thing to Ruby anymore. The final tie that bound Ruby to that girl broke as Ruby untied the thin friendship bracelet on her wrist.

Meanwhile, Hannah was in her room sobbing. Someone has decided to adopt her. She was going to leave this hellish place. She would be moving far away, to the small town of Stohl, Indiana. She would be far from where she met Ruby and from where Ruby had died, but she looked at the bracelet and knew that Ruby would be with her in her heart. Ruby would have wanted Hannah to move on and find happiness. For that, Hannah managed to hold back her tears.

Hannah looked out the window of the car on the drive to Stohl. She had been adopted by Josh Forester, a doctor in small town Indiana. The farther from the city she got, the more nature she saw. As she got closer, she saw several deer. Stohl would be the perfect place for a hunter to call home. It would be a great place to practice her archery, and a nearby park even had horseback riding. If the orphanage was hell, then Stohl Indiana was heaven. She just wished that Ruby had gotten to see it.


End file.
